


Visiting Hours

by hatokii



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatokii/pseuds/hatokii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakuran gets a visitor and a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this doesn't match very well with canon. I hope you will enjoy 'Visiting Hours' despite this.

Gakuran couldn’t remember when he had first started looking forward to visiting hours. He hadn’t been in the hospital for that long, a few days, but he'd stopped sleeping in until the afternoon and had started to make sure he was sitting up in bed, with his hair looking as presentable as possible despite the lack of hair gel and a decent comb. 

A lot of people came to visit at first: the Kabuki sisters, Otabe, the entirety of Team Hormone, Shaku, and Gekikara; but after a couple of days, they stopped coming. Gakuran wasn’t in a life-threatening condition and he was going to make a speedy recovery, or so the doctor had said, standing at the end of the bed with the standard issue clipboard in hand, glasses slowly sliding to the tip of her nose until she took a second to push them back up again. The other members of Rappapa were worried, but they had bigger things to worry about. They had Yabakune to take care of.

Gakuran didn’t particularly mind. He had been used to being alone before meeting Atsuko. It was only since become a third year that he found himself surrounded by people. This was thanks to Atsuko, and Atsuko was the only person that he wished would visit him. But she never showed up.

It had been five days since Gakuran had been injured and nobody had visited since the day after he had been brought in. Gakuran didn’t know what to make of it. It wasn’t his place to feel insulted or upset, so he decided to take a more logical approach and simply sleep through the day, with the only interruption coming from nurses wanting to make sure he was alright. 

Gakuran had been sleeping, or imitating something like sleep, lying back with his eyes closed, on the day when visiting hours became something to look forward to; when the door clattered open.

“Sooooorryyy!” Someone said, shutting the door behind them with a bang, and coming to sit in the chair beside Gakuran’s bed. Gakuran didn’t open his eyes at first, unable to tell if he was dreaming or not. “Uh-oh, you were asleep weren’t you? Man, I really messed up. Gakuran, I’m so sorry, I’ll keep quiet now. I’ll have less screen time for it but you must need your rest if you’re asleep at this time of the day.”

There could only be one person who could make so much noise in a patient’s room when they were supposed to be resting. Gakuran opened his eyes and rolled over. Shaku was sitting beside him. As Gakuran sat up, Shaku smiled.

“You’re awake! You must be feeling better then.” She said. Gakuran couldn’t help but smile too at her enthusiasm. He looked down at the bed sheets.

“A little; I wasn’t really asleep though,” He said, raising a hand to smooth hishair. “I was just resting.”

“Ah, that’s good, that’s good! You might as well rest now…while you can,” Shaku’s head fell to the side and her mouth turned down in a grimace. “There’s so much happening out there, y'know. You'll need to be fighting fit for when you're discharged. I’ve been running myself ragged trying to avoid anyone from Yabakune! I don’t want my shoes taken away from me.”

As a pointed gesture, Shaku lifted up her leg and rotated her ankle to show Gakuran the sandals she wore. “I got these especially to fit in with my new image. What a waste if they ended up as some trophy for some stupid Yabakune yankee.”

“…Right.” Gakuran never knew what to say around Shaku. Her train of thought seemed to be on a completely different track from the rest of the world. Her constant talk of ‘screen time’, like their lives were some TV drama, and her generally energetic nature were disconcerting; Gakuran was still trying to figure out how to fit in with it. “You shouldn’t buy shoes for that reason, anyway. Why don’t you buy them for comfort? It’s stupid to buy them just to fit some half-assed yankee outfit.”

“Half-assed?” Shaku physically flinched then leaned forwards, resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees. “Are you really one to lecture me on trying to create an image, eh, Gakuran? I don’t think your shoes or hair are exactly for practicality. Something tells me you’re trying to ‘fit’ a certain style yourself.”

Shaku grinned. Gakuran looked away, his eyes darting between the cabinet on the left and the chair where Shaku was sitting. “O-oi…that’s not…that’s not true at all.”

“Hmph, don’t try and get out of it. I can tell!” Shaku pointed at the ceiling and then moved her hand to point at Gakuran. “You’re just another half-assed yankee, too.”

Gakuran’s head snapped back to glare at Shaku. He furrowed his brow as Shaku’s smile grew wider than what seemed anatomically possible. The two of them sat for a while like this until, with only a second’s delay between them, they both began to laugh. Shaku’s laugh was high-pitched and screeching when it rose to a crescendo, whilst Gakuran’s was slightly lower, although not by much, and seemed to grow higher as the laughter died down.

“O-ow! Stop it, Shaku, I can’t keep laughing,” Gakuran said, bringing a hand to his side. “It hurts too much.”

His laughter didn’t stop immediately until Gakuran fell forwards, wincing, his eyes closed tight, teeth clenched. Shaku’s laughter wavered into a gasp. She stood up, her chair clattering back by a few inches, and leaned forwards, hands ready to help. Shaku’s face was close to Gakuran’s now. The pain had subsided and he sat up, almost bumping his forehead against Shaku's. Gakuran looked directly into Shaku’s eyes. Her expression softened, and Gakuran could feel his cheeks grow warmer and in reaction, Shaku’s own cheeks began to grow red. 

She stepped back and fiddled with a button on her coat. “A-anyway, I wanted to apologise for not visiting for a couple of days. As I said, the situation with Yabakune is-“

“No, it’s fine, really!” Gakuran said, raising a hand as if to wave away her apology. “I don’t really mind.”

“Oh…” Shaku sat back down. She was looking down at her feet, tracing patterns on the tile with her sandals. Her hands were in the lap of her skirt and she kept moving her fingers over one another. The situation had turned awkward. Gakuran was determined to fix it.

“I think I’m going crazy not being able to do my hair every day,” Gakuran said, again lifting a hand to his head. He rubbed it against his hair, trying to think of how to continue. “I wish I could get some hair gel or at least a comb.”

“How can you focus on something that stupid after you’ve been beaten up?!” Shaku cried, leaning forward in her chair, her feet planted firmly on the ground. “Who cares about your hair? You need to focus on getting better!”

“Well, maybe returning to my hair care routine will help my recovery.” Gakuran said, dropping his hand to the sheets.

Shaku sat back again, and crossed her arms, raising a fisted hand to her chin in thought. “That’s right…I’m sure I read somewhere that routine can help.” Shaku clicked her fingers. “I know! I’ll bring you hair gel AND a comb when I visit tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow?” Gakuran was taken aback by this declaration. He hadn’t expected Shaku to want to visit again.

“Yeah, tomorrow. I can’t let a fellow Rappapa member and Majisuka student rot away in this hospital alone. I may not be the student council president any more but I still have certain duties to uphold. Actually…” Shaku looked up to the clock on the wall. “I need to go.”

Gakuran had been smiling but his smile faltered. He didn’t want Shaku to go. He squeezed his hands together, interlacing the fingers tightly as Shaku stood up. She was going to leave. Don’t go.

“Shaku, come here.” Gakuran said. Shaku raised an eyebrow but came over and perched on the edge of the bed. Gakuran leaned forwards and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you for visiting.”

Shaku didn’t move. She looked at the sheets for a second and all the time Gakuran’s pulse was racing at a million miles a minute. “Y-yeah…” Shaku said, after a while. She stood up and bowed and left.

When the door had shut, Gakuran fell back into their pillows and covered his face in his hands. He dragged his fingers down his cheeks and stared at the ceiling, grinning stupidly. That hadn’t been planned at all, he was just going to thank Shaku, but seeing her so close up with her beautiful skin and her cute face... it had been too much to handle. 

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

Gakuran woke up early the next day. He knew that Shaku had school, but a part of him hoped she would skip it to see Gakuran. They were yankee’s, attendance wasn’t compulsory to them. It really was a miracle that anyone made it into Majisuka every day.

The nurses changed Gakuran’s bandages and Gakuran did what he could with his hair. Then he sat up in bed, waiting for Shaku to come. It was about half past twelve when she showed up, slamming the door just like she had done the day before. In one hand she had a bunch of flowers and clutched in the other was a carrier bag. Shaku uttered her apology, just like yesterday and then ran to sit beside Gakuran’s bed. Her face was completely red.

“Are you ok?” Gakuran asked, peering at Shaku’s face. 

“Y-yeah, I’m ok. I just saw some Yabakune students when I was at the store and I had to take the long way round to avoid them. I r-ran most of the way here, one sec…” Shaku put the carrier bag on the bed and stood up to put the flowers in a vase; she was breathing heavily.

“Sit down, I can do that.” Gakuran said, pushing back the sheets and throwing his legs over the bedside. He stood up and walked round to where Shaku was fumbling to get the flowers in the vase. Gakuran reached out to take them from her and their fingers brushed as Gakuran grasped the flowers and dropped them into the vase. Shaku backed off as though she'd had an electric shock, rubbing her fingers and taking the seat beside Gakuran’s bed. She took the carrier bag she had brought with her off of the sheets and, although her hands were visibly shaking, managed to unpack its contents.

Gakuran had finished with the flowers and came back over to the bed, sitting on its edge. His feet were near touching Shaku’s. 

“What’s this?” Gakuran said as he looked at what Shaku had taken from the carrier bag. Amongst food and some bottled drinks, there was a comb and hair gel. “You actually got me some… Shaku, thank you.”

Gakuran picked them up. Shaku watched and smiled to herself. She understood why Gakuran had so many fans. He really was handsome. As Gakuran turned the items in his hands Shaku got up and moved to sit on the bed next to Gakuran, squishing one of the melon pan that she had brought with her.

“Let me style your hair.” Shaku said, bringing her hands together and leaning forward slightly. “Please, it’ll be fun!”

“…Ok.” Gakuran held out the hair gel and the comb to Shaku. “This’ll be interesting at least.”

“I’m very good with hair, you know? I once thought about being a hairdresser.” Shaku reached down and took off her shoes and climbed onto the bed properly, crawling so that she was sitting behind Gakuran. “But after I butchered the hair on one of my dolls when I was in elementary school I decided I’d better not pursue that kind of career.”

“I’m not sure I want you touching my hair now.” Gakuran said, laughing nervously. He could feel Shaku parting his hair but she hesitated at the bandage wrapped around Gakuran’s head. “I think I can take it off. Give me a second…”

Gakuran reached up and carefully unwrapped the bandage. It fell onto his shoulders and he picked it up, bunching it into a ball and holding it in his hands. He turned towards to Shaku. The bruising around his forehead was exposed with the bandage gone and Shaku couldn’t stop her eyes from straying to the green and purple bruises. Gakuran raised a hand quickly to cover it but Shaku reached out and took Gakuran’s hand in hers, lowering it. She shuffled closer, and with one hand still holding Gakuran’s, raised the other to trace the outlines of Gakuran’s bruises. 

The distance between the two had closed and Gakuran was very much aware of it. He didn’t want to pull away. Shaku’s fingers finished tracing Gakuran’s bruises and began to trace down his cheek. Shaku stopped with her fingers resting along Gakuran’s jaw line and she laughed slightly, barely more than an exhalation but with her lips parted, Gakuran leaned forwards, eyes closed and Shaku moved too. Neither tilted their heads. Their foreheads bumped against each other and their noses squashed together and for a moment they both pulled back. 

“Sorry…”, “No it was my fault.”, “Do we try again?”

Shaku closed her eyes and moved in for a kiss, head tilted to the side this time. Gakuran pulled back for a moment, glancing quickly at the door, and then leaned forwards. Their lips met. Gakuran was at first worried about being interrupted, but the door remained closed, and Shaku continued to kiss him. Where their hands were intertwined Gakuran squeezed her fingers. She responded by moving her hand along Gakuran’s jaw line to his hair, where she lightly cupped the back of Gakuran’s head with her hand. The kiss was static at first, but then their lips began to move against each other, short gasps escaping. 

Up close, Shaku smelt like strawberries. Gakuran smelt like soap. Shaku ventured that if she had gotten around to actually styling Gakuran’s hair then they would both smell like cheap hair gel.

The kiss didn’t last long and they pulled apart and sat for a moment, looking at each other. Shaku brushed Gakuran’s fringe from his forehead, only to have it fall back in place straight away and she instead leaned forward, slowly, to gently press her forehead against theirs. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Shaku said. “I remember when I saw you in the first year and even then I thought you were really cute. I’ve always been a distant admirer.”

“That’s embarrassing,” Gakuran laughed. “Yesterday I wanted to kiss you properly but it didn’t seem right. Now that seems…kind of silly.”

“More than kind of!”

“Ok, very, then.” Gakuran pulled back but didn’t take his hand away from Shaku’s. “What do we do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Does this…become a thing with us?”

“Well, don’t you want it to be?”

“Yes…definitely, I didn’t mean it like that.” Gakuran leaned forwards and kissed Shaku lightly on the cheek. “I definitely didn’t mean it like that.”

“What about Maeda?” Shaku asked, taking her hand away from Gakuran’s. “You’re in love with her right?”

Gakuran leaned back. He tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes and counting to two and then opening them again. “I am, and she’s not someone I’m giving up on, but I don’t want to let you go either.”

“W-wow…ok.” Shaku turned away, putting her hands to her cheeks and rubbing them furiously, willing the creeping colour to go away. “Then, let’s give it a shot!”

“What?”

“Us!”

“Us?”

“Yes! Let’s try dating.” Shaku said, turning back to Gakuran and pulling his hands up into her own. “I know there’s a war going on right now, but it won’t last forever, right?”

“You’re right….” Gakuran said. 

Visiting hours were worth waiting up for. Until Gakuran was released Shaku would visit every day. Gakuran appreciated every minute that they could spend together. 

When his release day came Shaku was there to leave with him. Holding hands, the two thanked the nurses and the doctors and walked out of the automatic doors, standing in the bright sunlight, ready for anything that would come their way.


End file.
